Leni's Secret Beau
Leni's Secret Beau is the eleventh episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and eleventh episode of season 1. Plot When Leni introduce a new boyfriend she met at the convention center, the family does a little snooping about him. Summary A couple of months have passed after the incident at the convention center, With Lola still obsessing who is the righteous hater. As the family decided to watch TV, Leni approach the family to reveal that she has a boyfriend, which excite the sisters and Lincoln, As Lori ask who he is and where does she meet him. Leni revealed that she met him a couple of months ago at the convention center. When Lynn sr. Ask how old he is she replied that he was only 17 and that he has his own car. Rita told Leni the rules; first he has to meet the parents before he could date one of the sisters, in which Leni revealed that it was his idea for her to reveal who he is and want to meet the family. Lynn then told Leni to invite him to dinner tomorrow so the whole family can see him. The next night, a knock on the door is heard and Rita and Lynn sr. opened the door to reveal a little Hefty Hispanic boy, who is revealed to be Leni's Beau. The Hispanic boy revealed his name to be Walter and a huge fan of the loud house. As everyone is eatqing at dinner, Rita asked Walter how did he and Leni met at the Convention Center. Walter explain that at the Convention, He and Lenin bumped into each other, in which he grab that before she fell on the ground. At first Walter thought Leni was just on of the many girls who was cosplaying Leni but when he notice some of the dumbs things she been doing, such as tripping while chewing gum, hitting the wall with her eyes open and finally mistaking other girls for being her. Walter then realize that he has been hanging out with the real Leni. After having a good time, she gave him her cellphone number and the two have been secertly dating on het days off from her jobs. When Lynn sr. ask Leni why would she want to it a secret, As Leni didn't want the same thing that happen to Bobby when Lori introduce him to them, Such as the water faucet breaking or the door knob breaking. Just then Lola asked Walter what episodes does he not like, he repiled to "No Such Luck" but and admittedly says he hated "Sound of silence" and "A Tattler's Tales" Lola jumped on the table and accuess him of being the righteous hater who humiliated her at the convention and attack Walter, which cause the family to get a grip on Lola as Walter told them that he is not the righteous hater but admit he is a fan of him. Lynn sr. Said that because of what he has done to Lola, her popularity went down 65%. Lincoln also reply that because of that little stunt at the convention center, they cut their budget so they can't do any full length episodes for at least a couple of seasons and no holiday special for the next 2 years. After Dinner as Walter is about to leave for the night, he says goodbye to the family as he has a surprise for Leni this saturday and headed home. As Leni head upstairs, Lucy said she senses something different about him, as Lola falsely accused him of being of him being the righteous hater, Again but Lincoln instead believed he just dating Leni so he can be on TV. As the family couldn't believe what Lincoln said Lisa actually believe that as she remembered during the previous seasons where people pretended to be friends with the loud house only to be on TV to become famous. Limcoln than suggest they spy on him in order to make sure he's not hanging out with Leni in order to be famous. Throughout the following week the loud kids followed Walter during his normal routine such as, going to school, go to his part-time job, his after school karate club, hanging at his house and finally preparing for his Saturday date with Leni. The Family then realize that Walter could be on the up-and-up and just like Leni, Until Lola revealed that she broke into his room and found a notebook and what imside it is what she needs. Later that night after Walter and Leni came out of the movie theater, Walter took Leni into his car to drive home, but when they got home they see the family, looking angry at Walter as Lori and Luna pulled Leni out of the car as Lola revealed that Walter is the righteous hater, even proving it with the notebook she took from his room, which contains the plans from the prank at the convention a while back. So Leni couldn't believe what she heard, Walter admitted it stating that after the big prank, he went into hiding but never imagine pumping in Leni and developing feelings for her. Lola then blackmailed Walter into making a live stream apology to her as the righteous hater for everything he did to her and vow to never make anymore hater arts, letters and/or pranking her ever again or she will give the notebook to the studio and they will have him arrested. And to add he is forbidden to ever date Leni again, in which Walter agreed to do. After putting on his costume Walter (As the righteous hater) made a public apology to Lola loud and told his following that as of now he will no longer become the righteous hater. After that Walter prepared to get into a car and leave, but not before Leni walked up to him and slap him in the face, resulting in Walter driving away from the loud house. The next day at school, Lori,Leni, Luna and Luan discovered that Walter has dropped out of Royal Woods High, Later that day a news report by Katherine Mulligan state that Walter left a note that he ran away and will never come back, even wishing his family you have a good life without him. As the family feel guilty of what they did, Lola is still happy that the righteous hater is gone and she will no longer have any more hate mail or other stuff deliver to her. Later the delivery man arrived to drop more fan mail to the loud house. Interestingly Lola discovered she doesn't have any mail for her at all, Neither Fan mail nor hate mail, then she sees that the family got great gifts from their fans, even Lily got a custom-made pillow with her initials on it. Seen that Lola storm out of the living room and back to her room as she threw a tantrum that no one sees her that he will anymore and realized what she must do. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes